


Mistake

by BlueFairy4Ever



Series: Together [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sadstuck, best bros, i guess you could say that, just a little bit for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairy4Ever/pseuds/BlueFairy4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is tired of John's shit, and John is confused.<br/>(bad summary im sorry and its kind of short..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first fanfic! It’s something I might make into a chapter fic later, but I’m going to try my best to expand on this!  
> Rated Teen, so enjoy!

“John, y’know what? I’m done. I’m sick of this.”Wait, what?  
“You just don’t know when to stop, huh?” Why does Dave sound so mad? Did I do something wrong? Wait, he’s turning and walking away, no, don’t, come back!  
“Dave, I-“  
“No, John, just stop already.” He spits at me, back turned, full venom. But at the same time, I swear I heard his voice crack. Then he’s mumbling, “…You probably don’t even notice what you keep doin’ to me.” I can hear him, but it doesn’t register like it should. I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, try to get him to stay, to listen, only to have it shaken off.  
“…Dave, please, just-“  
He whirls on me. “What part of stop don’t you get!” His voice is loud, like he’s yelling at me, but not quite. I take a step back on instinct, his voice shocking me just a little; he never tried to raise it above what he considered “cool”. Trying to find out what happened, I take a good look at his face. His brows are furrowed, cheeks flushed, but not the pleasant happy flush, and after a moment, I think I see a tear make it’s way down his face. Oh, shit.  
“Dave…”  
“John,” he’s struggling to stay calm, I can tell, “I am _sick_ of your _games_.” he pauses to take a breath; just barely audible, with little tremors and shudders. “My feelings, are not a joke,” another breath, another crack in his voice, another tear, “that you can fill up your prankster’s gambit on. They’re _real_. And I’m done putting them through hell trying to be your best friend ‘cause, ‘No homo, Dave!’ is getting real old, real fast. It’s all I ever hear from you! I don’t need to hear it every time you hug me or tackle me, or _whatever_! Every time I hear it, it’s just a reminder of the rejection I’ll get from you if I told you how I feel. It’s _killing me_ , and I’m _done_.” He turns away and dashes out of my house, slamming the front door behind him, while I just stand there like the idiot I am, dumbfounded. I need to do something, anything. C’mon, feet, move! Go catch up to Dave!  
But, I can’t. I don’t think he even wants to see my face. “…wow, I fucked everything up…” I mumble to myself in the now hauntingly quiet room. Slowly, I just crouch down where I’m standing, wrapping my arms around my knees, trying to find a way to fix this, any way to make things right, just coming up empty every time.  
I glance up at the door that he left through, but it’s different. Everything’s blurry. With a shaking hand, (why am i shaking?) I reach up and feel my cheek. It’s wet. Why am I crying?  
 _Why does this hurt so much?_

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! Sorry about the feels… Also, sorry it’s so short! ^^;; Let me know what you think! :]


End file.
